Something True
by basketcase1880
Summary: What if something had happened between Spike and Buffy during Something Blue and Buffy had, somehow, fallen pregnant with Spike's child? Here's what I think could have happened.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic, although I wouldn't mind owning Spike. I know it's been tried before, but could someone please talk to Joss about that little problem? Until then, I will politely play with them and put them back, although I can't be sure they will be in the same condition I borrowed them in.**

**Warning: There is some strong language in this chapter.  
**

Something True

By basket_case1880

Prologue

Buffy Summers felt sick. She was disgusted with herself, with what she had done. Not only had she made out with Spike, her mortal enemy who had tried to kill her and her friends on multiple occasions, but she had actually been intimate with him. Had sex with him, fucked him, screwed him, (and to coin one of the bleached menace's phrases) shagged him. Call it what you want but she had gone all the way with him and now she was sick, literally.

A few weeks before Willow made a disastrous attempt to heal her broken heart by casting a 'thy will be done' spell, which had resulted in Giles going blind, Xander becoming a demon magnet and Buffy and Spike to become engaged, Willow had enquired about what had resulted in Buffy sleeping with Angel, besides him loosing his soul. Buffy had quickly become defensive as she did not want anyone to know of the truth, so she questioned Willow why she was asking about that and Willow pulled out a book.

"I was just looking through some books the other day," the redhead explained at Buffy's confused look. "When I came across this chapter," Willow pushed the book to Buffy and pointed out the chapter entitled 'The Line Of Aurealias'. Buffy still looked at Willow as if to say 'What are you on?' so Willow elaborated on what she had discovered. "This chapter explains how there have been other male vampires in the same bloodline as Angel who have procreated with humans and their offspring have been healthy humans with no vampiric qualities. I just thought, with your Slayer abilities that there was more chance of conception."

Buffy smiled reassuringly at Willow and thought of a convincing, or so she hoped, lie. "At the time Wills, my periods were heavy and irregular due to the extra stress I was under with Spike threatening to kill me at every opportunity. My mom noticed I wasn't on a regular timetable and took me to the doctor and I was put on the pill to regulate my cycle again. I only stopped when I had run away to LA and away form the stress of slaying. So, nope, no baby."

Willow seemed convinced but Buffy felt horrible for lying to her best friend. But she knew it was the only way to avoid being poked, prodded and tested. She had in fact fallen pregnant and Willow explaining things for her helped, but unfortunately, she had miscarried due to the immense stress she was under with Angelus and Drusilla out on the prowl again and Angelus' personal vendetta against her for making him feel human.

And now Buffy was in the same position. Only this time, it was due to her first love's Grandchilde and she knew there was no chance of her doing anything but raise the child, in spite of who its father was. But she also knew that there was no way she could remain in Sunnydale while raising the child. She needed to get out and she knew just the place to go for help.

S***B

By the first week in February, Buffy had been to a doctor who had confirmed her pregnancy and now she had the perfect opportunity to leave Sunnydale.

Because Buffy was scared that Willow would find out about her pregnancy, she had moved out of the dorm under the pretence of giving Willow some space to get to know her new girlfriend and had moved back to 1630 Revello Drive with her mom. Now Joyce was out of town for a few weeks and Buffy knew the time was now to pack up and leave for her dad's to see if he would help her. And to ask if he would possibly allow the youngest Summers, whom the gang knew nothing about, forego her private high schooling and move in with their mother to take care of her.

Before Buffy left this time, she made sure to write a note to Joyce to let her know of the situation and plead with her to let Spike move in to look after her and Dawn if Hank would allow her to move to Sunnydale.

_Dear Mom, _

_Sorry to run, again. But there's some things behind why I'm leaving, none of them you._

_I know you know about the spell Willow cast just after Thanksgiving, and the consequences, but they weren't the only consequences. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, mom, but while Spike and I were 'engaged' we became intimate and from that moment a child was conceived. I know it is meant to be impossible for vampires to conceive, but there is some pages photocopied form a book in my desk. They will explain everything._

_Please, don't tell Spike, unless I say. Or anyone else, I don't want anyone else to know besides you and dad. Yes, I'm going to visit dad and see if he still has that little house in Boston. If he does I'm going to ask him if I can stay there. I'm also going to ask him to allow Dawn to move in with you at the end of this school year, that way she can start her freshman year at Sunnydale High._

_One last thing, please offer Spike a room here. I'm afraid he will leave town and I don't think I'm ready to not know where he is. After all, he is the father of my baby and I know he will take good care of both you and Dawn. He told me while we were under the spell that you reminded him of his own mother and promised that he would take care of you if anything ever happened to me. I know you trust him just as much as you trust me, so please, promise me that you will do your best to keep him in Sunnydale._

_Love you Mom_

_Buffy xxx_

After leaving the letter on the kitchen island, Buffy left the place she had called home for the past three years and headed to the bus station once again. Only this time she was more prepared for what she had to do in the near future, it was the distant future she was unsure of.

S***B

Buffy stayed with her father for two weeks after she got to LA, then he had to go to New York for business, so he flew Buffy out to New York with him and then fixed her on a connecting flight to Boston and arranged for a car company to pick her up to take her to the holiday home that they spent countless happy Christmases at.

Hank Summers had been disappointed to find out that his eldest daughter, who had only just turned 19 the previous month, was with child. But once Buffy had explained that she planned to keep the child and raise it herself, he felt that she was doing an honorable thing and decided to provide her with a monthly allowance to help her with the baby. He also said that she could have the Boston house and he would arrange for baby furniture to be delivered and one of the connecting bedrooms to be turned into a nursery for the baby that way it was easier for Buffy to get to her baby during the night. Although Hank was arranging all this for Buffy, he didn't agree with her keeping the baby from its father, but Buffy's stubbornness won and he, reluctantly, saw her point. Hank also agreed to Buffy's idea of letting Dawn move to Sunnydale.

S***B

Joyce Summers arrived home from her business trip a week later. The absence of life made Joyce believe that Buffy was just out with her friends as she knew she wouldn't have class with it being a Saturday. However, that opinion changed when she entered the kitchen and saw the note addressed to her on the kitchen island. Reading the letter brought tears to Joyce's eyes; she couldn't believe that she was going to be a grandmother and that Buffy was going to try and get Hank to allow Dawn to move to Sunnydale. After she had settled her emotions, Joyce went upstairs to Buffy's room to read the pages Buffy had mentioned and decided that she would ask Spike that night when he came over for their, usually, weekly catch-up to move in. She would offer him the basement as it was as close to a vampire type home as possible, using the cover that Buffy needed some 'time out' from Sunnydale and decided to go check on things in Cleveland .

Later that night when Spike visited Joyce for their catch up, Joyce asked him, and he readily agreed. Moving his things in the next night.


	2. Welcome to Sunnydale

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic, although I wouldn't mind owning Spike. I know it's been tried before, but could someone please talk to Joss about that little problem? Until then, I will politely play with them and put them back, although I can't be sure they will be in the same condition I borrowed them in.

Ok, so this isn't the first place I've posted this story and I've already had critical reviews about my lack of knowledge about flight rules with internal flights within the USA. I will let you all know now that I am from Scotland and I have never been on a plane in my life, in fact the furthest I've been from home is Wales and at that it was a very long road trip 8 and a half years ago. I have never been on a plane in my life.

Chapter 1 (Welcome To Sunnydale)

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Mommy, the phone's ringing," the blonde haired four year old called as she lay on her stomach watching 'Sponge Bob Squarepants.

"Well, answer it," the girl's mother answered. "It may be gramma. She said she would call today."

That got the little girl up and answering the phone. "Hello?" the small voice asked. She listened patiently as the funny man on the phone asked for her mommy. She nodded as if the man would see her, and then ran off into her mom's art studio. "There's a funny man on the phone asking for you. His voice was funny and he kept calling me funny names. I tried to tell him I wasn't little bit but Katie-Beth, but he wouldn't listen."

The little girl's mom just smiled and turned the little girl out of the room as she went to pick up the cordless and make sure Katie-Beth wasn't listening in and then turned to the conversation on the phone with the 'funny man'. "Hello?" she greeted. "Buffy Summers speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey, pet," the 'funny man' greeted and the low timbre of his voice made Buffy shiver. "Who was it who answered the phone?"

"Hey, Spike," Buffy greeted more friendly. "That was ou… um, my daughter, Katie-Beth. She called you 'the funny man' who 'kept calling her funny names'." The joking nature soon left Buffy's voice when she realized the only people to ever call her directly to this number were her parents. "Spike, why are you calling and where did you get my number?"

"Your mum's ill, luv," Spike replied, loosing the playful tone in his voice. "Brain tumor. She gave me the number when the docs told her that she needed surgery. I was quite surprised to find out you were in Boston when I was lead to believe you were in Cleveland for the past four years. And now I find out you've got a daughter."

Buffy flinched at the hurt and betrayed tone in Spike's voice. "I'm sorry, Spike," Buffy sincerely apologized. "The only people who knew where I was for the past four years were my mom and dad. I didn't want Giles to track me down and drag me back to Sunnyhell. Not with the risk of putting my daughter in danger."

"Are you going to come back for your mum?" Spike asked. "Let her meet her granddaughter and son in law?"

"Yeah," Buffy agreed with a smile. "But it will only be her granddaughter. I'm not married and I'm not involved with anyone. Katie-Beth's dad was a one night stand just over five years ago. The guy told me he was infertile, but that lie led to the most important thing in my life. I'll try and get a flight as soon as possible that lands at Sunnydale after sunset that way you can pick us up."

"Sure thing, pet," Spike smiled. "Let me know the details of your flight when you've fixed it up. See you then, bye."

They both bade their farewells and hung up. Spike going back to check on Joyce and Buffy to finish her latest work of art 'Warm Blue Eyes'.

S***B

Four days later, found Buffy and Katie-Beth on the connecting flight to Sunnydale from LAX. Their flight from Boston was delayed and Katie-Beth became restless while waiting for take-off, but luckily, she had fallen asleep this time while waiting for take-off. With Hank paying for the tickets for the journey, Buffy found herself in business class and was able to call Spike to let him know of the delay. He had offered to drive to LA to pick them up, but Buffy said no as it would be hard to explain to Katie-Beth why the windows were painted black on his car. Spike reluctantly agreed to what Buffy said and decided that he needed to get them a gift each.

Heading out with about an hour before the flight was due to arrive, Spike drove towards the mall and ran in as soon as he got there. He was desperate to see Buffy after so many years. The spell may have been broken, but the feelings it evoked appeared to be real and he wanted to find out if Buffy felt the same.

Waiting in the arrivals lounge, Spike was holding a conversation with the soft toy that he had bought Katie-Beth. It was a cow with the name 'Daisy' embroidered into the material near the tail. It was a coincidence that the cow was called Daisy because he had bought Buffy a bouquet of her favorite flowers, which he had found out during the spell were daisies. The announcement over the PA system that the flight from LAX was now landing got Spike standing and heading over to the gate that was the closest he could get to his girls.

S***B

The minute the plane landed there was a pair of sleepy blue eyes peering around the cabin. "Where are we, mommy?" the small voice of Katie-Beth asked.

"We've just landed in Sunnydale, Sweetie," Buffy answered feeling herself drown in the blue eyes that belonged to one other person than Katie-Beth. "When we come off the plane, there will be a man there waiting for us. The last time I saw him his hair looked white and wore black clothes, but I don't know if he still looks like that," Buffy explained to her daughter. "Knowing Spike he won't have changed. Been like that since the 70's," she added quietly.

"Is he the funny man that called the other day when I was watching Sponge Bob?" Katie-Beth inquired, breaking into Buffy's quiet musings. Buffy nodded. "So, he'll call me those funny names again?" Buffy nodded once again. "I think I'll like him." Katie-Beth then went back to playing with the stuffed toy Buffy had given her on her first birthday, Mr. Gordo.

'_That's good,' Buffy thought. 'You like Spike, so I hope that there's no problems when I tell him he's your daddy. Of course there won't be a problem. One look at Katie-Beth and he'll be wound around her little finger. She'll definitely be her daddy's girl...'_

Buffy's line of internal monologue was broken, yet again, only this time it was by the internal PA system letting the passengers know that it was time for them to depart the plane. Gathering up her hand luggage, Buffy lifted Katie-Beth into her arms and began towards the exit of the plane. Where she started up her internal conversation again.

'_God, I can't believe how much I've missed Sunnyhell in just four years. Bloody hell, that is not of the good, I'm using 'Spikeisms'. I guess I really missed him too. That spell was an eye-opener. The reason I tried to hold onto Angel for so long was because I felt as though he was my last connection to Spike. Angel. I wonder if he knows I left Spike in charge of the Hellmouth? He'll probably give me a lecture if he does.'_

Buffy was able to keep a grip on the wriggling four year old in her arms and continue her lines of thought up to a point. It seemed the most multi-tasking she could do at the moment was two as Katie-Beth managed to wriggle free when Buffy was being cleared by security. She hated flying at the best of times, but since 9/11 it was worse. And now she was trying to keep an eye on the mischievous blonde girl running around the terminal while getting their passports checked and cleared. Buffy had just turned her eyes away for a second to put the passports into her bag when she lost sight of Katie-Beth.

Knowing that the girl was running around near the gate to the arrivals lounge, Buffy headed out that way, praying to whoever would listen to her to keep her little girl safe. She was still begging in her head when she realized that she had run into a strong, black cotton covered, cold chest. She didn't have to look up to know who she ran into was. Spike!


	3. Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic, although I wouldn't mind owning Spike. I know it's been tried before, but could someone please talk to Joss about that little problem? Until then, I will politely play with them and put them back, although I can't be sure they will be in the same condition I borrowed them in.

Sorry about the delay, I've had exams and then on top of that, there was a problem with them. I've also been too addicted to my iPod and I haven't been on my laptop much. Here's the latest chapter of Something True.

Chapter 2 (Meet The Family)

When the nasal voice announced over the PA that the plane that Buffy and Katie-Beth were on had landed and that the passengers would soon be disembarking from the plane, he got up to go over and stand near the gate to greet them. However, he didn't think of the possibility of being in charge of looking after a wayward little girl until her parents came looking for her.

"Hey, Nibblet," Spike greeted. "I don't think your mum would like it if you were running about here on your own. What do you think?"

Upon hearing Spike's voice and him calling her 'Nibblet', Katie-Beth's eyes widened in surprise and excitement. "You're the funny man who phoned my mommy when I was watching Sponge Bob. You made me miss my favorite part. Mommy said your name was Spike."

Spike had to suppress a chuckle. The girl was forward, had to give her that. "That's me. So, that must make you the little monkey called Katie-Beth?" she nodded her head. "Let's wait for your mum and then we can go and get your bags."

Spike and Katie-Beth continued their conversation about Sponge Bob, although he had to stand up as crouching down was hurting his knees. However, in standing up, he never saw the petite blonde running towards him, obviously in her own world, who smashed into him.

The first thing that assailed him after he had steadied both himself and the petite blonde was the all-too familiar scent of vanilla, of Buffy. Looking down, he looked into the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. "Hello, cutie."

"Hi, mommy," Katie-Beth innocently smiled as she looked up at the two adults. "I found Spike."

Buffy crouched down to Katie-Beth's eye level and frowned at her daughter. "Yes you did. But I told you before we left the plane that I didn't want you to run off. Anything could happen. But I'm glad that Spike saw you first, I know he would never hurt a little girl." Buffy stood up and smiled at Spike.

"Ruin my 'big bad' image, why don't you, pet?" Spike smirked before he bent down to pick up Katie-Beth. Buffy smiled at how Katie-Beth automatically snuggled into Spike. "Shall we go and get your bags? Your mum an' Dawnie are desperate to see you and meet the monkey."

Buffy giggled, but agreed with Spike and followed him, noticing the flowers and stuffed toy. "Um, Spike?" she asked. Spike turned to look at her. "Have you forgot something?" she motioned to the flowers and toy.

"Oh, I forgot. These are for you," Spike said as he handed Buffy the daisies. "And this, my pretty princess, is for you." He pulled the toy out of his jacket and handed it to the smiling little girl. "Her name is Daisy, see. Daisies for both beautiful girls."

The compliment made Buffy blush, but it gave Buffy the hope that Spike felt the same way about her as she felt about him.

Soon they were back to collecting the luggage and heading back to 1630 Revello Drive.

S***B

Joyce Summers was having a good day. She wasn't sure if it was the drugs the doctors had prescribed, the good weather, or the fact that her daughter and grandbaby were coming home. In all honesty, she hoped it was because of the last thing on the list. Although she had Dawn, Joyce had missed Buffy for the past four years and she was desperate to meet her granddaughter. She was the only one who knew who Katie-Beth's father was and wanted to see how much she looked like her parents, she already knew she was quite intelligent from talking to her on the phone.

Dawn had arranged the sofa so that it would be comfortable for her if she fell asleep, but she tried her hardest to stay awake. However, just after Spike had left to go pick up the girls, she fell asleep. She only woke up ten minutes before Spike arrived back with Buffy and Katie-Beth.

The door swung open and in ran a little girl with the same features and hair Joyce had admired and adored when Buffy was a little girl, but the thing that caught her eye was the striking blue eyes that looked at her in a curious way. Those eyes were Spike's eyes, there was no denying it. Yes, there was blue eyes in the Summers' side of the gene pool, but those eyes were the type that you saw once and know whose they were the minute you got a glimpse of them. That was for sure.

Joyce sat up and opened her arms to the little girl. "You must be Katie-Beth," she greeted. "I'm your gramma Joyce. Remember we've talked on the phone a few times."

"Hello, gramma," Katie-Beth greeted in response. "I like your house, it's very pretty. Like my house in Boston."

"I know, sweetie," Joyce said, encouraging the little girl to come over for a hug. "I decorated both houses because that is where your mommy and aunty Dawn would spend their Christmases with me and your grampa Hank."

"It's just been me and mommy," Katie-Beth said sadly as she climbed up carefully onto Joyce's lap. "And mommy's artwork. She has a special room that I'm not supposed to go in unless she's there. That's where she does her painting. A lot of the pictures are of that funny man called Spike, but he doesn't look like the pictures in mommy's room."

"That's a lot of information for such a little girl," Joyce said as she pressed a kiss to Katie-Beth's forehead. "I see you have the same babbling nervous tendency as your mommy..."

"What about her mommy?" Buffy interrupted as she entered the house with one of the bags. "Hey, mom."

"Babbling when nervous," Joyce replied. "She told me all about your artwork, to be more specific, your paintings of a certain someone," Joyce raised her eyebrow inquisitively, but then changed topic. "Hi, sweetie. You don't look like you have changed at all in the past four years."

"Well, I have," Buffy replied. "I got fat. Lost the fat. Became a mom. Became an artist and fell in love."

Joyce smiled knowingly. "Dawn has set up the camp bed in her room for Katie-Beth to sleep on, or Dawn if Katie-Beth wants the bed," Joyce explained. "And Spike's in the basement as you are in your old bed. However, you may be in my room as we've had blackout curtains fixed in your room for Spike during the day."

"Thanks mom," Buffy said as she hugged Joyce. "But why your room, mom?"

"Spike has been converting the dining room into another bedroom for me," Joyce explained. "Plus, my room connects with Dawn's in case Katie-Beth has a nightmare or something."

"What mom's saying," Dawn began as she threw her schoolbag on the floor as she came in. "She has been spending the odd night at Giles' for the past two months and I've heard them talking about mom moving in with him and leaving me and Spike here."

"Dawnie!" Buffy squealed as she saw her little sister for the first time in about five years. "Come here and give me a hug. I've missed you."

Dawn walked over to Buffy and hugged her. "I've missed you too, Buffy," Dawn replied. "Now where's my gorgeous niece?"

Katie-Beth jumped down off of Joyce's lap and walked over to Dawn. "I'm Katie-Beth. Are you my auntie Dawn?"

"Yes, I am," Dawn replied bending down to the little girl's eye level. "Why don't I take you up to show you where you'll be sleeping. We're going to be sharing a room." Dawn took the small hand in her hand and began to lead the way to her bedroom, looking back to see a grateful smile on her sister's face.

Once Dawn and Katie-Beth were upstairs, Buffy turned back to face her mother. "So, you and Giles?" Buffy asked. "I guess it's more than just twice on a police car then?"

"Now, now, pet," Buffy heard Spike saying, not realizing he had come in from finishing his smoke. "Leave your mum alone and let her have some happiness in her life. Just like you with Katie-Beth and whatever guy you're seeing."

Buffy sat down on an overstuffed armchair and curled herself up into as small a ball as she could. She tried hard not to cry, but silent sobs wracked her body making her shake. Joyce looked at Spike and he realized she wanted him to talk to Buffy, after all, Joyce knew of how Spike felt for Buffy. Spike just nodded and lifted Buffy into his arms, carrying her up to her room.

Buffy looked up as she felt herself being lowered to the soft silk sheets below. "I like what you've done with the place," she muttered barely loud enough for Spike to hear, even with his enhanced ears.

"Enough of tha'," Spike said as he sat down beside Buffy and enfolded her in his arms. " Don' try changing the subject. Let's talk about what jus' happened down there when I mentioned a guy in your life. The bit's Da's got to be around. You haven' raised her all by your own, even I know she has to be a handful and I've barely known her an hour."

"I... I left Sunnydale to avoid her dad," Buffy whispered as she snuggled closer to Spike. "After... after it happened, he treated it like it was a mistake. I did, too, just so that my friends wouldn't hate me."

"Come here, kitten," Spike soothed as he pulled Buffy closer. "Mind if I ask who her Da is. 'Cause if it's that Parker guy or the soldier boy who was sniffing around you..."

"It's you," Buffy whispered pulling away from Spike.

"What's tha', pet?" Spike asked, not sure if he had just heard Buffy right.

"You're Katie-Beth's dad, Spike," Buffy repeated. "You just have to look into the deep blues and the full bottom lip. She may pout like me, but it has more effect with your lip. I'm sorry I ran, Spike, I just didn't know what to do. All I knew was I was keeping her. I ran to protect her." Buffy finished her speech with a pout, unknowingly, and Spike groaned.

"Look at that lip," he said as he leaned in closer to her. "Gonna get it, gonna get it."

Just as Spike was about to pull Buffy's bottom lip into his mouth, Buffy burst out laughing causing Spike to look at her like she was an idiot. The look on his face obviously said 'what the bloody hell are you on woman? Give a guy a complex.'

"The last time you said that to me," Buffy said through her laughter. "We ended up sneaking off to Giles' bathroom and that was when Katie-Beth was conceived. Remember?"

"That I do, pet," Spike replied. "But just so things are clear. You feel the same way about me as I feel for you? You still want me?"

"Of course I do, William," Buffy replied placing a soft kiss on Spike's lips. "I never stopped wanting you. But I think we have enough with one just now."

"That's good," Spike said as he leaned back against the headboard and pulled Buffy back against his chest. "Now, when do we tell Katie-Beth? 'Cause your mum's got a get together party arranged for tomorrow and I don't want the bit to find out through one of your chums telling her tha her eyes look just like mine, or something like that."

"Why don't we wait for the morning," Buffy yawned. "We got a late flight here and I'm tired. Can I sleep in your t-shirt and the boxers I know you own?"

"Sure, kitten," Spike smiled handing her a t-shirt and a pair of boxers from the closet. "I'll just go an' bring your mum up to be and I'll see you in the morning."

Buffy wasn't in an agreeing mood with Spike saying that he wasn't going to sleep in the same bed as her, so she opted for her 'trump card'. Her pout. "Why?" she asked in a petulant child-like voice. "I want to sleep in your arms."

"Alright, kitten," Spike agreed. "Want me to check in on the girls once I bring your mum up to bed?"

"No," Buffy said as she pulled Spike's t-shirt over her head. "I need to talk to Dawn about something anyway."

The newly reunited couple shared a brief, yet passionate kiss then left the room. Spike heading down the stairs and Buffy towards her sister's room, where she stopped, knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in," Buffy heard her younger sister call and she entered. "Hey, Buffy. She's Spike's, isn't she? Don't worry," Dawn assured Buffy when she saw the worried look on her sister's face. "Katie-Beth went back down to talk to mom about your paintings."

Buffy smiled her thanks. "You're fast," Buffy commented. "But, yeah, Spike is Katie-Beth's dad... Hey, stop changing the subject. Why did you come in after sunset?"

"I was studying at Janice's ," Dawn shrugged off, knowing that she was lying straight to her sister's face. She had, in fact, been at the mansion that Buffy once spent copious amounts of time at. "We've been paired up to work on a bio project."

Buffy eyed her sister suspiciously. "No, you weren't. You're acting like I was for the few months after Angel came back and I was the only one who knew," Buffy said matter-of-factly. "This is about a boy. Now, 'fess up."

"Mom doesn't know," Dawn said in her defense to keep her secret a secret. "She thinks I was at Janice's, but I use that as a cover to go to my boyfriend's. But that's all I'm telling you. No more. What you don't know can't hurt you."

"Now, Dawn," Buffy chided. "I had that same attitude once, alright, twice," Buffy amended when she saw Dawn's 'I wasn't born yesterday' look. "And look where that got me. My friends felt like they couldn't trust me after they found out I was keeping the fact that Angel was back from them. And now I've kept father and daughter apart for five years. I'll give you an out for just now, but I want to meet this guy and his folks. Soon!"

Dawn just sighed in resignation. "Alright, but it's just his dad," Dawn amended. "His mom died while giving birth, so, you might want to bring Spike along. That way his dad won't get the wrong idea."

Buffy thought about it for a minute until her eyes lit up with an idea. "Invite them to dinner tomorrow night. You can work on telling mom about this 'mystery man' during the day."

Dawn was just about to protest to Buffy's plan when the door burst open and a small blonde menace burst in, stopping said protest before it could happen. Buffy looked at Dawn in a threatening way that told her she had no choice but to accept, causing Dawn to reluctantly nod her acceptance.

"Is it time for bed, mommy?" Katie-Beth asked as she came back into the room.

"Yes it is sweet girl," Buffy said as she scooped Katie-Beth up in her arms. "What bed are you sleeping in sweetie?"

"Auntie Dawn said I could share a bed with her with it being my first night in a new house," Katie-Beth said as she kissed Buffy on her cheek. Night, night mommy."

Buffy handed Katie-Beth to Dawn and kissed both girls on the forehead. "Night sweet baby girl, night Dawnie." Buffy backed out the room and closed it quietly only to find Spike waiting for her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Time for bed, pet?" Spike asked as he placed soft kisses on Buffy's neck. "The bit and Katie-Beth settle okay?"

"Time for bed," Buffy agreed arching into Spike's touch. "Dawn's letting her sleep in with her to get her used to being in a different house overnight..." Buffy trailed off as she tried to suppress a yawn.

"Time for all princesses to be in bed," Spike said as he scooped Buffy up into his arms. "No matter how late the princess is used to being awake. Got a big day tomorrow with all your chums coming over an' all."

Buffy was too tired to say anything so she just snuggled into Spike's neck relishing the scent that was purely 'Spike'.


	4. Old Friends and New Meetings Pt 1

**AN: Okay, sorry about the wait everyone, but my USB pen drive decided to up and die on me and wiped EVERYTHING, and I mean EVERYTHING from it, all my fanfics, my poems and my CV. Luckily, I have already posted this one on another site, so I didn't have to re-write this out, just have to re-write the sequel to this and my other Spuffy story. Anyway on with the story. Oh, and I don't own anything, except the, almost, complete boxset of Buffy on video.**

Chapter 3 (Old Friends And New Meetings Part 1)

The next morning, Buffy and Spike had the most unusual alarm clock, well Spike did Buffy was used to a hyperactive four year old jumping all over her in the morning.

"Morning mommy," Katie-Beth smiled down at Buffy. "Why is Spike in bed with you?"

Both Buffy and Spike groaned when they heard the inquisitive four-year-old's question, but Buffy had the incentive to answer. "Why don't you go downstairs and watch some TV while mommy and Spike wake up properly and get dressed because we need to talk to you about something, okay sweet girl?"

"Okay, mommy, Spike," Katie-Beth agreed as she leaned down to press a kiss to both Buffy and Spike's cheeks then jumped off the bed and ran back downstairs.

"So, we gonna tell 'er, luv?" Spike asked as he pulled Buffy back to lean against his cool chest.

"Yeah, we have to before the others get here," Buffy said as she gave into the feeling of Spike's hands kneading her breasts. "Because, oh Spike, Dawn guessed after being with her for a short time. And not in natural light too."

"Well, I'm not going to be in natural light, am I pet?" Spike asked.

"But you could," Buffy teased as she wriggled out of Spike's arms towards her bag. "You see, after you went to LA to torture Angel, he sent something back with Oz and Oz gave it to me." Buffy produced a small ring on her hand and offered it to Spike.

"Is that...?" Spike asked hardly believing his eyes and Buffy nodded. "I thought that the poofter destroyed it once he got it back."

"So did I," Buffy said as she slipped the ring on Spike's finger and kissing the palm of his hand. "But apparently, he didn't. Giles had it checked and everything after Angel posted it back. But I guess there's only one way to be sure..." Buffy pulled a second thing from her bag and handed it to Spike. He immediately flinched away from the cross pendant on the necklace, but smiled when his flesh didn't start to burn and felt his body heat up slightly. "I guess it was the real thing he sent back."

"Let's get dressed and we can tell Katie-Beth out on the porch swing," Spike said as he pressed small kisses to Buffy's neck and shoulder once again, but stopped when the smell of Buffy's arousal hit his nostrils. "Come on pet, dressed now. We can have that type of fun later."

S***B

Thirty minutes and several make out sessions later, Buffy and Spike finally made it downstairs to find Katie-Beth helping Dawn and Joyce make some sandwiches and prepare the salad.

"I'm sorry, Spike," Joyce said as she remembered Spike couldn't go outside. "I prepared today to be a barbeque and I forgot about..."

"Not to worry, Joyce," Spike said as he held up his hand, Buffy gave me this, this morning."

Joyce looked at the new ring on Spike's hand. "Have you checked that it's the real thing?"

"Yep," Buffy smiled. "Now, we're going out to the porch swing to talk to Katie-Beth about something."

"It's not about me waking you and Spike up this morning?" Katie-Beth asked with sad eyes. "I didn't mean to jump on top of you."

"Of course not, petal," Spike said as he lifted Katie-Beth up. "Me an' your mum want to talk to you about something important."

Buffy led the way out the front door with Spike following behind her and sitting down on the swing with Katie-Beth between them. Buffy began the talk with their daughter.

"Sweetie, you know how you've been asking after your daddy a lot lately?" Buffy asked and Katie-Beth nodded.

"You said that he was a kind man that lived in the same town as Gramma," Katie-Beth smiled, proud of herself being able to remember such information. "Now that we are here, do I get to meet my daddy?"

Buffy looked at Spike encouraging him to continue the conversation. "You have already met your daddy, petal," Spike smiled down at the mini version of Buffy but with his eyes.

"The only man I've met is you Spike," Katie-Beth said with a puzzled look on her face, which softened once she realized what was being said. "Does that mean that you're my daddy?" Spike smiled and nodded. "Why didn't you come see us, daddy?"

Buffy decided that she should take over the explaining. "That's mommy's fault, baby," Buffy explained. "See, at the time, mommy's friends didn't really like daddy and I didn't know how they would react to finding out about you, so I ran away and that's how we ended up in Boston. Your Grampa let me use the holiday home where me and your Auntie Dawn had a lot of fun Christmases. I only told your Gramma and Grampa about you before you were born. Your daddy and Auntie Dawn just found out last night. That's why your daddy didn't visit us and I'm sorry about that baby girl."

"Why did your friends hate daddy?" Katie-Beth asked. "Was he a bad man and went out with you when he already had a wife? Because that's what happened to Alice's mommy and daddy, he doesn't live with them and Lucy's mommy doesn't like him because he went with another lady when he was still married to Alice's mommy."

Buffy was surprised at that. "No, sweetie," Buffy said as she hugged the little girl. "That's not why mommy's friends didn't like daddy. That's a story for when you're a few years older. Now go in and help Gramma and Auntie Dawn finish up the party food." Katie-Beth nodded then ran inside doing what her mother had told her to do.

"Did you know anything about tha', luv?" Spike asked as he nuzzled Buffy's neck with his lips. "About her mate's folks?"

"No," Buffy whispered. "I was wondering where Lewis had been for the past few weeks, but Carol just told me he was working on a client in Seattle. I guess that's the reason she's moving back to Florida with her sister Karen, that's Lucy's mom. Katie-Beth won't have any friends around her age near us anymore."

"Move back here," Spike said as he pulled Buffy onto his lap. "That way you an' Katie-Beth are around family an' you can be here in case anything happens to your mum or Dawn."

"Okay," Buffy agreed with a smile. As long as we get our own place. Me, you, Katie-Beth, Dawn and any... other... little ones... that just, um, happen to, um, come along. Eventually."

"We could take this place over from your mum when she moves in with Giles," Spike said then he realized what Buffy had said. "You want more kids? With me?" Spike asked his eyes wide and his hand caressing Buffy's stomach.

"Yeah," Buffy said kissing Spike passionately. When they broke away for air, Buffy asked something that was puzzling her. "Does the gang know that I'm back?"

"No, they don't," Spike answered honestly. "They think they're coming round for a get together before your mum's surgery. It was arranged before your mum knew you were coming. She's been more of a mum to the Whelp an' Red than their own mum's have been. The same for ol' Rupes, he's the father figure for the pair an' their partners.

"Okay," Buffy smiled as she snuggled into Spike's arms more. After a while she looked up at Spike once again. "I know I said eventually, and last night I said Katie-Beth was a handful, but can we start trying tonight." Spike just smiled and placed a soft kiss on Buffy's nose whispering 'anything for you princess, anything for you'.

S***B

The group of five were lounging in the living room watching some cartoons when Buffy decided to nudge Dawn in the direction of telling their mom about her boyfriend. Dawn finally took the bait and began to speak.

"Mom?" she asked tentatively. "There's something I need to tell you." Joyce turned to her youngest daughter and signaled for her to continue. "When I've been out late working on my bio project, I've not been at Janice's. I was at my boyfriend's house. His name is Connor and I was paired with him and I didn't know how to tell you. I was wondering if I can invite him and his dad round for dinner tonight after his dad finishes work?"

"I wish you wouldn't lie to me, Dawn," Joyce sighed. "But yes, they can come over seeing as how we're having the whole gang over. Does he have any specific preference to take out or is he like you and eat anything?"

"Thanks, mom," Dawn squealed. "No preference, but if his step-mom comes, too, she'll just eat salad."

"Alright then," Joyce said as she shook her head. "Go and let this boy know about tonight and if he's bored he can come over early. And his step-mom, too." Dawn just nodded her head and ran out the house to go and tell her boyfriend Connor of the news leaving the other four to watch cartoons.

Half an hour later, Buffy Spike and Katie-Beth were snuggled up on the couch watching Sponge Bob while Joyce was in the kitchen making the last minute preparations for the party when there was a knock at the door. Not hearing any movements from the living room, Joyce went to answer the door. All of Buffy's friends had turned up at the same time and she invited them in.

"Just go into the living room and wait," Joyce said thinking that now was as good a time as any for Buffy to confront her friends. "I just have a few things to do before we start and Dawn isn't back from Connor's house yet."

"I can help you," Giles said as he began to move to the kitchen.

"No, I can handle things," Joyce said as she ushered the group into the living room. The group just stared open mouthed at the scene in front of them and Buffy hadn't seemed to notice so she thought she should break the ice. "Buffy, there's some people here to see you."

Buffy turned at her mother's voice, but was glad that Spike and Katie-Beth remained glued to the TV set with Katie-Beth murmuring short explanations about the characters and what was going on. "Hi, guys," Buffy said with a nervous smile. "Miss me?"

**TBC**

**AN: Please review. I am grateful for all the alerts, but I lack reviews. I'm not saying I'm not getting any reviews, but I have only had a few in comparison to all the alerts.**


	5. Old Friends and New Meetings Pt 2

**AN: Okay, sorry about the wait everyone, but my USB pen drive decided to up and die on me and wiped EVERYTHING, and I mean EVERYTHING from it, all my fanfics, my poems and my CV. Luckily, I have already posted this one on another site, so I didn't have to re-write this out, just have to re-write the sequel to this and my other Spuffy story. Anyway on with the story. Oh, and I don't own anything, except the, almost, complete boxset of Buffy on video.**

Chapter 4 (Old Friends And New Meetings Part 2)

"Hi, guys," Buffy said with a nervous smile. "Miss me?"

"My God, Buffy!" Giles exclaimed as he rushed forward to give his lost charge a hug. "Where have you been these past five years? I wanted to look for you like I did before, but your mother said no, to leave you be this time."

Joyce saw this as the time to leave, but as she went Katie-Beth looked up. "Who are they, mommy?" she whispered to Buffy.

"Just mommy's friends, sweetie," Buffy explained and Katie-Beth frowned. "Why don't you go and help Gramma finish up in the kitchen." Katie-Beth nodded and trotted off to the kitchen holding onto Joyce's hand happy to be away from the ones who kept her daddy from her.

"You have a daughter?" Willow asked. "Where's her father?"

Buffy smiled, this could not be more of an opportune moment. "He's here," Buffy said as she felt Spike wrap his arms around her waist. "Spike's her father."

"How is that possible?" Xander almost shouted. "He's a fucking vampire, the undead. They can't have children."

"Mind your language Alexander Lavelle Harris," Willow scolded. "There are children in the house." Xander just hung his head in shame.

"Yes they can, it happened twice with me," Buffy smirked. "But only the Aurealias bloodline. Willow told me. I'll show you. Be back in a minute." Buffy left the room and everyone just stared after her. "Mom, did you keep the papers I told you about?"

"Yes, they're in my desk," Joyce said. "Why?"

"To prove to Xander that Spike's Katie-Beth's dad," Buffy said. "He doesn't believe me. In fact, sweetie, why don't you go through to daddy and he'll introduce you to my friends."

"Okay, mommy," Katie-Beth smiled as she jumped down from the stool. "But I don't know if I like them. They kept daddy from me and I don't want to be away from him." Katie-Beth began to cry at the thought of loosing her dad after only finding him.

"Oh, sweetie," Buffy soothed trying to get her daughter's tears under control. "It wasn't my friend's faults. It was mine. I was just scared but having you has made me realize how stupid I was being. So why don't you go and meet my friends and you can show them what a lovely little girl you are. I'll be back down in a minute. Love you, kiss?"

"Okay," Katie-Beth said as she stood on her tip-toes to kiss Buffy's cheek. "Love you too mommy." She then ran into the living room to see her dad.

Buffy smiled at the sound of laughter and headed upstairs but as she passed the front door, the door opened and Dawn came in carrying some textbooks followed by a gangly brunette boy carrying a large poster board.

"Hey Dawn, is this Conner?" Buffy asked her sister.

"Yeah," Dawn blushed. "We're just going to put this stuff in my room and then go and see mom."

"Here, I'll help," Buffy said as she took some of the textbooks from Dawn and headed up the stairs. "I was just heading up to get the papers that can confirm that Spike is Katie-Beth's dad for Xander."

Dawn smiled at Conner when Buffy said that and once Buffy had left them alone with a warning that if they weren't downstairs in five minutes she would send Spike up to them, she elaborated on the smile. "Spike and your mom and dad are of the same vampiric bloodline so you're the living proof that Aurealias vampires can reproduce human children."

"But, at least wait 'til my dad arrives to mention that," Conner said as he made his way to the bedroom door. "I don't want everyone to hate me on principle just because of who my mom and dad are."

"Okay," Dawn smiled. Ready to find out how Spike will receive the guy who's moving in on his little Nibblet?"

Conner nodded his head, but looked visibly sick.

**TBC**

**AN: Please review. I am grateful for all the alerts, but I lack reviews. I'm not saying I'm not getting any reviews, but I have only had a few in comparison to all the alerts.**


	6. Catching Up and Finding Out

**AN: Okay, sorry about the wait everyone, but my USB pen drive decided to up and die on me and wiped EVERYTHING, and I mean EVERYTHING from it, all my fanfics, my poems and my CV. Luckily, I have already posted this one on another site, so I didn't have to re-write this out, just have to re-write the sequel to this and my other Spuffy story. Anyway on with the story. Oh, and I don't own anything, except the, almost, complete boxset of Buffy on video.**

Chapter 5 (Catching Up and Finding Out)

"Here it is," Buffy said as she entered the living room with a handful of papers. "I told you Xander that I had the proof that Spike is Katie-Beth's dad."

The look Katie-Beth gave Xander when she heard Buffy say that made Xander glad that looks couldn't kill. There was pure venom in her eyes.

"Spike is my daddy," Katie-Beth said to the whole room. "We have the same eyes and momma told me I have the same smart mind as daddy."

Xander's girlfriend Anya took the silence to add her knowledge of formerly being a vengeance demon for over a thousand years. "It's true Xander," Anya said. "Va…"

Buffy interrupted there. "Spike, can you take Katie-Beth to help my mom?" she asked. "This conversation isn't the type for little ears. And Dawn, does Conner know?"

"Yeah," Conner said. "But I think Dawn should introduce me to your mom, rather than become involved in this conversation. It's just between you and your friends."

"Okay, Conner," Buffy said. "Well, why don't you and Dawn take Katie-Beth with you."

The gang waited as the three youngest members in their midst left the room and headed to the kitchen. Once Spike nodded in assurance that they were out of hearing range Anya began her explanation.

"Xander, I've been alive a lot longer than anyone in this room, so I know a lot more about vampires than anyone here," she began. "Yes, there have been vampires that have fathered children in the past and as far as I know they have all been of the Aurealias line."

"Yeah, and here's the proof," Buffy said handing Giles the papers to read as she knew Xander would ignore them. "Willow found them one night not long after her 'Thy Will Be Done' mistake. It kind of explained some things for me as I had been feeling ill for a few days before."

"Why would you be worried about feeling ill?" Xander asked.

"Because Spike and I had snuck off to Giles' bathroom when Giles had fallen asleep due to the alcohol," Buffy explained. "And also, I had fallen pregnant to Angel that one time back in high school. But due to a combination of the stress that he put me under when he was Angelus and the flu I miscarried before I could tell any of you."

Spike could sense that Buffy was getting upset at Xander so he stepped up to the plate to deal with the problem. "Listen, Whelp," he began. "You may not like this because it's obvious that you still think that she'll choose you. But get it through your thick skull into your tiny brain; you're more of a brother to Buffy, not a potential soul mate."

"What? And you are?" Xander asked taking the bait that Spike had dangled in front of him. "A soulless monster thinks he's the soul mate for the Slayer?"

"Shut it, Xander," both Buffy and Anya yelled at the brunette.

"Xander, why do you still think I would have feelings for you?" Buffy asked sympathetically. "You've got yourself a brilliant girlfriend, who has a good head on her shoulders according to my mom. So wizen up and take notice of her. I've got myself a brilliant little girl and a brilliant guy. I've started to build my own little family, so you and Anya should, too. As for Spike not having a soul, I think that's because for all these years I've been carrying it for him. One of the reasons why he was never able to stay away from here."

"Ah," Anya gasped. "Now I know what I see when I look at you." Everyone started to look at Anya, questioning looks in their eyes. "When I was human before, I was able to read people's auras," she began to explain. "And when I look at Buffy, I see the guilt she carries about running, the love she has for her family and friends, the power of being the Slayer and a little something extra. But when she's near Spike, that 'something extra' grows to engulf Spike, too and their auras become complete. Do you see that, too, Tara?"

The looks then turned to the shy woman clinging to Willow's hand. "Y-yeah," Tara stuttered, Willow gave Tara's hand a comforting squeeze and she continued with confidence. "It's so beautiful and strong. When we came in, their auras were overwhelming because Katie-Beth's aura was entwined with her parents'."

"Thank you, Tara, Anya," Buffy said with a warm smile. "Now, back to where I've been for the past five years.

"Yes, well," Giles began as he removed his glasses to clean them. "Your mother had told me that you wanted to check out the Hellmouth in Cleveland, but I'm guessing with raising a daughter you were somewhere else?"

"Yeah," Buffy smiled. "I was living in Boston. I asked my dad if I could stay in the house he has in Boston and he let me. As for money, my dad also seen to it because he wasn't having to pay Dawn's private tuition."

"Well, what did you do all that time if you weren't slaying?" Willow asked. "Other than raising a daughter, of course."

"Well, remember the few classes I did take interest in before I left, besides Psych 102?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded. "Well, one of the professors encouraged me to work on my own artwork, so I did. I've made a living out of selling my own paintings."

Just then Joyce, Dawn, Conner and Katie-Beth entered the living room. "Everything sorted?" Joyce asked and Giles nodded his head as he wrapped his arm around Joyce's shoulder.

"Momma draws pretty pictures," Katie-Beth said as she tugged on Willow's skirt. "Most of them are of daddy, but I didn't know when she drawed them."

"Sweetie, it's 'drew them'," Buffy blushed. "And those ones I kept, I didn't sell any of those."

"You've painted pictures off me, luv?" Spike asked in awe and Buffy nodded. "You'll need to show me some of them when we go and pack up the rest of your stuff in Boston when you're moving back here." The last part was whispered so low that only Buffy could here him.

"In fact," Buffy began in a normal tone. "I think you've all seen some of my work. But I signed them Elizabeth Williams."

"Really?" Giles said in surprise. "I bought one of the first that appeared in your mother's gallery. I have it in my office as it reminded me of Hyde Park. Your work is really quite amazing."

"Got to agree with the Watcher there, pet," Spike said with a slight grunt as he lifted Katie-Beth up. "I've seen your work in the gallery an' when we're over his place for meetings an' what not."

"Your work is really good," Anya stated in her usual blunt way. "If all your paintings are so good, you must have lots of money. If you ever need any help looking after your money I will help you. For a small price of course."

"Ahn," Xander chastised. "Do you have to be so blunt sometimes? Especially about money and, um, other things."

"It's okay Xander, I'm starting to get used to Anya again," Buffy said as she hugged him. "It's been so long since I've seen all of you so let me hug you all." Buffy went round everyone, but when she came to Giles, she stopped. "When did you get a house big enough to have an office? I've seen your old place; there was hardly any room anywhere."

"I'll tell you later when there are no young ears around," Giles whispered.

"Dawn, Conner," Buffy said. "Can you take Katie-Beth outside? There's more things I need to talk to Giles about."

The two teens took one of Katie-Beth's hands and took her towards the front door. "We're just going to take her to the park down the street, okay?" Dawn asked.

"Sure," Buffy said and once the door was closed she turned towards Giles. "So, who's been looking after the Hellmouth all these years I've been gone?"

**TBC**

**AN: Please review. I am grateful for all the alerts, but I lack reviews. I'm not saying I'm not getting any reviews, but I have only had a few in comparison to all the alerts.**


	7. Have A Little Faith

**AN: Okay, sorry about the wait everyone, but my USB pen drive decided to up and die on me and wiped EVERYTHING, and I mean EVERYTHING from it, all my fanfics, my poems and my CV. Luckily, I have already posted this one on another site, so I didn't have to re-write this out, just have to re-write the sequel to this and my other Spuffy story. Anyway on with the story. Oh, and I don't own anything, except the, almost, complete boxset of Buffy on video.**

Chapter 6 (Have A Little Faith)

Just as Giles was going to answer his wayward charge, the front door opened and in walked a handsome African American man and the brunette that Buffy hoped she would never to have seen again after the debacle with the mayor.

"Faith?" Buffy asked as the brunette realized who exactly was in the house of her surrogate mom. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, B," Faith jokingly greeted. "Long time no see, eh?"

Buffy just grinned mockingly at Faith as she cocked her head to the side. "I'll ask once more," she gritted out between her teeth. "What are you doing here, Faith?"

"My coma changed me," Faith said as the new man wrapped his arms around Faith's waist. "When I came round and realized you'd left the Hellmouth in the hands of none other than William the Bloody I just had to get back into my Slaying. For all we knew he was cooking up some ploy to end the world."

"Oi, Faith," Spike commented as he stood up next to Buffy. "Told you before I had no plans of the like. That whole 'end the world' gig was bloody Angelus' game. I like this world."

This made Buffy giggle as she remembered the last time Spike had said this to her. "I remember this line," Buffy said as she sobered up, then she put on her best 'Spike' voice. "'We like to talk big. Vampires do. 'I'm going to destroy the world.' That's just tough guy talk. Strutting around with your friends over a pint of blood. The truth is, I like this world. You've got... dog racing, Manchester United. And you've got people. Billions of people walking around like Happy Meals with legs. It's all right here. But then someone comes along with a vision. With a real... passion for destruction. Angel could pull it off. Goodbye, Piccadilly. Farewell, Leicester Bloody Square. You know what I'm saying?'."

"I do not bloody sound like that," Spike said indignantly. "And when did I say that?"

"Yes, you do, baby," Buffy cooed. "And it was the night we made the truce and you called me cutie."

"Right," Faith said slightly loud. "Enough with the mushy stuff. I may be settled down myself, but I still can't handle mushy PDA's. Oh, B, this is my boyfriend, Robin Wood. He's the new headmaster at the school since my old boss ate Snyder."

"So, you're the new evil at the school," Buffy said as she held her hand out to Robin. "Buffy Summers, Dawn's big sister and former student of your fine establishment."

"Good to finally put a face to the stories," Robin joked as he returned the handshake. "Did you really burn down your school in LA?"

"Guilty," Buffy said as she felt herself being pulled back into Spike's lap. "But I've been MIA for the past few years. Mainly through selfishness though."

"What do mean by that, B?" Faith asked as she and Robin settled on the sofa and everyone else settled down into seats.

"Dawn," Buffy shouted. "Can you bring Katie-Beth here a minute. I want to introduce her to Faith."

"I'll be there in a minute, mommy," a small voice called from the kitchen. "Aunty Dawn gave me some ice cream and I'm almost done."

"Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed. "I'm going to kill you."

"Mommy?" Faith questioned when she heard the small voice. "Since when have you had a kid?"

"Long story short," Xander spoke up noticing that Buffy looked ready to kill her little sister. "Five years ago, Oz cheated on Willow and he left. She got upset and tried to cast a 'thy will be done' spell to mend her broken heart. Only it didn't work on her, but what ever she said came true."

"I told Giles he didn't see anything and he became blind," Willow continued. "Told Xander he was a demon magnet because of his dating history when he tried to talk to me about Oz and then said that Buffy and spike should get married."

"Never told me you got married to B here, Blondie," Faith smirked.

"The spell was broken before we could get married," Buffy explained, a hint of sadness in her voice that Spike picked up on.

"But while we were Watcher watchin'," Spike continued. "We snuck off to the bathroom, which just happened to be where they chained me up, and done the deed."

"But, vampire, hello?" Faith said after checking that no one new had entered the room before she said vampire.

"Willow found some stuff about Spike's vampiric bloodline that explained a lot about things," Buffy explained. "It explained that the Aurealias line can reproduce with either humans or other Aurealias vampires of the opposite sex and have healthy human children. I miscarried after I lost my virginity to Angel."

"Wow, and I thought you were a vampire slayer," Faith smirked. "Not a vampire layer."

"Mommy, I'm all sticky now," Katie-Beth said as she came up to her parents waving her ice cream covered hands.

"Spike, why don't you take her to wash her hands," Buffy suggested. Spike nodded and lifted Katie-Beth into his arms and leant down to press a chaste kiss to Buffy's lips. "I'll shout when it's okay to come back down."

"Sure thing, love. We'll just go into our room when we're finished."

"Why don't you and Katie-Beth come into my room and me and Connor will come up, too," Dawn suggested and Spike agreed.

Just as Spike, Katie-Beth, Dawn and Connor left the room; Joyce came in with as despondent look on her face. "I know I invited you over for a barbeque," she said. "But looking at the weather, it looks like it will be movies and take away instead. I hope that's okay."

Joyce's suggestion was met by many voices agreeing with her and she headed back to the kitchen and Giles followed her. "Buffy gives us her blessing," Joyce explained when Giles held her close to him. "Spike and Dawn let it slip and she said it was ok. She even offered to move in here and look after Dawn so we can have our own place."

"That's good," Giles murmured as he placed a soft kiss to Joyce's temple. You will be able to relax while you recover from your operation and regain your strength. I love you Joyce and I will do anything for you."

They both just sat quietly in each other's arms and whispered words of love to each other.

In the living room, Buffy was explaining to Faith about what Willow had found years ago and about the miscarriage after Angel and then they began discussing everything that had happened in the past five years to both of them. They were just getting to the joys of motherhood when they were interrupted by the doorbell and Dawn and Spike running down the stairs, with Spike holding Katie-Beth."

When Buffy and Faith saw Spike snarling, they immediately went into Slayer mode and could sense the presence of another vampire. "Who is it, baby?" Buffy asked as she held Katie-Beth between Spike and herself.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Spike asked. "Nobody told him you were coming home."

Before anyone could say anything else, Dawn and Connor opened the door to welcome their new guest into the house. Buffy walked out into the foyer to see her ex-boyfriend standing at the door.

"Angel," Buffy whispered in a state of shock. "What are you doing here?"

**TBC**

**AN: Please review. I am grateful for all the alerts, but I lack reviews. I'm not saying I'm not getting any reviews, but I have only had a few in comparison to all the alerts.**


	8. Surprise

**AN: Okay, sorry about the wait everyone, but my USB pen drive decided to up and die on me and wiped EVERYTHING, and I mean EVERYTHING from it, all my fanfics, my poems and my CV. Luckily, I have already posted this one on another site, so I didn't have to re-write this out, just have to re-write the sequel to this and my other Spuffy story. Anyway on with the story. Oh, and I don't own anything, except the, almost, complete boxset of Buffy on video.**

Chapter 7 (Surprise)

"Hey dad," Connor greeted. "Hey Cordy. Glad you could make it."

"Angel's your dad?" Buffy asked. "Dawn did you know and if you did why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah, bit," Spike agreed. "You could have told us to let us know what to expect."

"Sorry guys," Dawn said sheepishly. "I didn't know how you would react and whether you would stop me from seeing Connor or not. Now can we invite our latest guests in the house before it rains?"

"Sure," Buffy said. "Come in Angel, Cordy. Everyone is in the living room."

Angel let Cordelia enter the house before he entered and she smiled at Buffy. "Who is this little darling?"

"Hello, Cordelia," Buffy smiled, glad Cordelia had learned some manners since they had graduated high school. "If you go into the living room, I will explain to you as I still have some stuff to talk about with everyone else anyway."

Cordelia just smiled and walked into the living room, her eyes immediately falling to Xander and Anya. Anya was always going on about how men were just trouble in high school so it was hard for her to picture Anya so close to any man, let alone a deadbeat like Xander Harris.

"Hello Cordelia," Anya greeted her old high school friend. "Xander's mine now, so keep your hands off him."

"Ahn, Cordy and I are ancient history," Xander said in a hushed tone. "She's obviously moved on, as have I. I've got you now and I'm not letting you go."

Cordelia and Angel found a seat together on the sofa beside Faith and Robin. The two brunettes' eyes clashed in a silent battle until Angel nudged Cordy in the ribs. He didn't want the two of them to end up fighting in Buffy's house. Buffy and Spike soon followed and settled onto the floor with Katie-Beth, allowing Joyce and Giles to settle on the other chair.

"Momma, I'm tired," Katie-Beth said with a yawn.

"Okay, baby girl," Buffy smiled at her daughter. Just lie down with your head on my lap and go to sleep for a little while since dinner will be soon."

"Okay momma," the little girl replied sleepily and she lay down, falling asleep rather quick.

"Right, well, where will we start?" Spike asked as he looked around the room.

"How about what Buffy has been up to for the past four years?" Angel asked pointedly as he stared at Buffy. "And why she disappeared."

"I've been in Boston for the past four years," Buffy said as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through the soft blonde hair of her daughter. "Raising my daughter. Alone."

"Well, who's her father?" Angel asked. "That overbearing TA that was sniffing around you before you left? Xander? Who, Buffy?"

"I'm her bleedin' father," Spike said angrily as he noticed Buffy get upset. "Buffy and I did the deed while we were under a spell and she fell pregnant. And don't either of you two LA puppies try to deny the fact when you've got the living, breathing proof of the fact standing next to you."

"Angel is Connor's father?" Giles asked. "Who have you slept with since your 'episode' six years ago? Cordelia?"

"Eww, do I look old enough to have a teenage son?" Cordelia asked in a disgusted voice. "No offence, Connor."

"None taken," Connor smiled in return. "You're a brilliant step-mom. But no, Cordy isn't my mom. My mom was Darla and I was only born three years ago. I was trapped in another dimension where time went faster and I obviously grew up quicker than usual."

"Darla was dusted," Buffy whispered. "I saw you dust her Angel."

"Wolfram and Hart resurrected her," Angel said. "And after Dru vamped her again, I had a weak moment and slept with her."

"So, my papers aren't needed here," Buffy smiled as she laid her head on Spike's shoulder. "I have to say, though, it's good being back with my family and everyone accepting me back so easily. I'm moving back here and I'm going to let my mom move in with Giles and Katie-Beth and I are going to move in here with Spike and Dawn."

"That's great news, B," Faith smiled. "It's gonna be good with you home. I'm starting to feel like my family is finally becoming complete. I've always looked at you like a sister and I guess that's why we always fought so much; sibling rivalry."

"Yeah," Buffy smiled as she looked at Spike. "Especially when it came to guys. But, I gotta say, thanks with the whole Scott thing. I don't think I ever did thank you for it."

"No problem, B," Faith smiled as she remembered the homecoming dance. "He deserved all he got for what he did to you. Honestly, who dumps a girl days before a huge event like senior year homecoming?"

"Enough, Faith," Buffy said as she buried her face into Spike's chest, not wanting to relive that year. "We're here to look to the future, not dwell on the past."

"I agree," Dawn piped up. "I don't want to think about the past when I was at that boring school and living with dad. I hardly spent any time with him but now I'm living here, I've had more family dinners than the limit on my credit card."

"Why don't we get everyone a drink and we can toast to the future," Giles suggested. Everyone agreed and Willow and Tara headed to the kitchen to get said drinks. After everyone was settled with drinks ranging from soda to scotch to blood, they all toasted to the future whatever it may hold.

**THE END**

**AN: As I mentioned in my previous author's note, my pen drive gave up on me and wiped all my work from it. Due to that, I need to work on the sequel to Older But Closer Together since that one was left EXTREMELY open for a sequel. This one finished at a nice little bit, but I will work on a sequel to it to explore the trials and tribulations of Buffy, Spike and Katie-Beth (in fact, I might use that as the title for a sequel if I do one). Let me know what you think of that. If you liked this story, check out my other work, especially Older since that is another episode rewrite.**

'**Til I come back with more, TTFN**

**Laura xx.**


End file.
